


Your Eyes Are My Stairwell To My Sanction

by abcsupercorp



Series: F/F ships [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Fluff, Hosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: With Hope back, Josie must fight these returning feelings, Hope bounces around an overprotective twin and Landon realizes his girlfriend and girl he loves like each other. Slightly inspired by "I got you"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Series: F/F ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552678
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Your Eyes Are My Stairwell To My Sanction

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE HAD A CRUSH ON JOSIE IN CANON.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's feelings are confusing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love everyone remembers Hope again.

Her memories are back. Hope Mikaelson. The tribrid. Hayley and Klaus' daughter. A Mikaelson witch. Everything about Hope rushed back. How her and Hope were at odds. How her sister and Hope had began to grow closer. How she had a love-hate relationship with her. How she harbored a crush on her since they were kids. It all rushed back. Her eyes felt heavy and she fell to the ground. 

Her eyes fluttered open again. Her eyes met crystal blue. Like the ocean.

"Hope.." Josie managed to mumble out. "I remember you. I remember everything"

"Sh.." Hope whispered as she ran her fingers through Josie's hair, "I'm taking you home, okay? it'll be alright, I promise" she said softly. She heard Hope's words before saving her and Lizzie. 

_ "I had a crush on Josie for a week when we were fourteen" _ . The words played back in her head on an ongoing loop. Hope had a crush on her. Hope  **_had_ ** a crush on her.  _ 'Stop it' _ She thought  _ 'You love Landon, but Landon loves Hope. and Hope, she loves Landon' _ . Hope loves Landon, right?

Yes, of course, but deep deep down, in little ole Hope Mikaelson's heart, her feelings came back. When? When Josie openly admitted to having a crush on her too.

Josie fell back asleep as Hope admired her for a second. Every nerve in her body was telling her to admit her feelings back, but she wouldn't dare conflict Josie with that. She couldn't bare to put her through that. 

Lizzie ran back, with Alaric behind her. 

  
"Hope" Alaric said, but she had no words, just tears. Alaric moved in and brought the young girl in for a hug before moving over to carry Josie back to her and Lizzie's dorm room. Hope trailed behind. Why was it she wanted to stick around more and more now that Josie's memories are back? What was she feeling? And  _ why _ was she feeling it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hizzie, Posie and Hosie all have my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Hosie and Posie for clear skin. I miss Miss. Park.
> 
> Leave any comments below.


End file.
